First Christmas Gift
by VioletteWhest
Summary: It's their first Christmas since Nagisa and Karma have become friends and Nagisa is determined to give him a present. A special one. (KaruNagi- fluff perhaps and cute )


Hi guys. I know it's a little late but I wanted to post this as a special for Christmas and Karma's b-day

So happy birthday to our most favourite troublemaker^^

Ah I edited some small mistakes, so enjoy it. Please do review. How did you like it? What should be better?

* * *

It's our first year in Kunugigaoka. Despite the school's high level and my low marks it's actually good. Especially since Karma and I have become friends. I am not really that fond of such a relation. Most of the others just love to make fun of my androgynous presence rather than befriending with me.

But Karma was the only one that didn't care much about that. Well he actually never seemed to have noticed me though. Everyone was rather scared of him and in a far distance since he was known for his violent behavior and sadistic personality.

Not me though, I always admired him. He was smart and strong. He could be himself, do whatever he wanted to without having to fear anything or anyone. I always wished to be like him. Then when he suddenly asked me out to watch a movie, I couldn't help, but simply be happy.

That was three month ago. Karma and I have become very close friends. Other than everyone else, I didn't think he was scary and his violent behavior wasn't bothering me that much. Furthermore, Karma was sometimes even willing to listen to me and avoid trouble.

And Karma might tease me too, because of my girly looks, but he never actually meant to hurt me. I realized that. He even managed to cheer me up with that, well his suggestions for a gender change weren't that pleasant though. It was funny hanging around him and I grew to like Karma even more.

So I found out that his birthday was on the 25th December, on Christmas. It's soon time and I want to give him a present. I know that Karma wasn't the type to celebrate those things, not in a traditional way at least.

So after school I refused to hang out with Karma. I told him that my mother wanted me to come immediately home. It was a good choice, since he was the first to find out about my mother's obsession. He knew how angry she could be and that she even used violence.

That's why he accepted my lie and went to his home. He somehow was a little bit disappointed, but what was I supposed to do? After all, I can't surprise him, if we stay together.

Well it wasn't easy to find something he could like. Karma does like torture though, but I refused to give him new methods of hurting people. I would be a culprit too after all. So nothing he can use in that way.

I think he likes the color red, since he had a lot of reddish stuff at his home and he likes his hair color, it's unique and he likes that. Well I liked his hair too, but wouldn't mention it. Besides I also wouldn't mention it that I started to like the color red more and more throughout time.

A little blush found its way to my cheeks and I needed to shake out the thoughts. Focus Nagisa. Focus. For some reason I wandered around the shopping mall. Maybe I could give him some knew cloths. Although he would be able to buy himself anything, but I wanted to give something special. If it was something he could wear, it should be unique.

I remembered that my father was familiar with cloths and also designing them, he used to do this as his hobby. Sure he would help me. Before I could ask him I needed some thick material to use. Since it was winter. I realized that Karma didn't wear proper cloths for the season. He always stayed with his black blazer, sometimes maybe a thicker shirt underneath it, but not really fitting cloths. So I decided to give him a coat.

Ah, and besides I remember that he likes black too. Well this is what I think, he always wears something black after all.

* * *

Three days left until Christmas and my present was almost ready. In front of Karma I just acted like nothing was going on. Like there wasn't anything special coming. On the other hand, Karma seemed to be the same. He wasn't excited, not even a bit. Maybe even a little depressed, but I don't know.

Between our usual talk about Sonic Ninja he suddenly asked me about my plans for Christmas. "So what are doing then, on Christmas I mean."

I shrugged. There was no way I could ask him to spend time with me. I wanted to surprise Karma and wanted to see his reaction. I was actually sure that it's not enough though to get a reaction out of him, but I wanted to try at least. "I will spend it with my family. Dad said he might come and visit." I lied. Slightly nervous though. Karma was good at reading expressions so I did my best to keep my act though.

He nodded. "Is that so?" and again, it might just be my imagination, but he looks disappointed. "What about you, Karma?" now he shrugged. "Dunno, maybe putting some wasabi in the drinks of the Christmas festival of our school." I face palmed. Well that's Karma for you. His devil horns were literally visible.

"So you're not at home?" I asked. He gave me a suspicious look. Shit! I should carefully choose my words. "Why asking?"

"I am just curious." I tried to cover my nervousness with a sweet smile. "Really?" Karma leant back in his seat, being bored. "I guess I just stay at home." I sighed in relief.

After school we went to the stores to look at the new games which were offered, wandered around the park and then went home. I actually went to my dad, I needed to get the present ready. I couldn't keep it at home. My mom would get angry, since I hadn't ask her for help. But my dad just understands these things much better than others, plus she didn't like Karma because of his reputation of a troublemaker. If she knew my plans for Christmas, she'd never let me go.

Days passed by and it was finally time. Time for Christmas. I left home, telling my mother that I have to join the Christmas festival of our school. It was after all at the same day, so the festival itself wasn't a lie, but it wasn't our duty to attend.

I quickly made my way to my dad's house, where the present was ready. I thanked him one last time and left giving him his present. He said he would tell me later how he liked it.

"Have fun on your date" he told me, which made me flustered. "D-dad! I told you the present's for a boy!"

"I was just kidding. You are too young for dates" he laughed. "But please don't do anything too personal."

"Dad! It's a boy!"

I hurried out of his range, ignoring my father's laughter. It wasn't often that we meet and he didn't get much chances to make jokes, so obviously he isn't going to miss that one. Even though I made clear that the gift was for a boy.

Didn't he believe me? Or did he think I was into guys? I stopped for a moment. Yes I did like Karma and admired him, but that was normal, right? It's not that I like him in more ways than friends. Yet I somehow feel my cheeks heat up.

Soon I found myself in a train. I was already once at Karma's home so I more or less knew the way. He lived in a huge mansion. With all kinds of strange things in and outside. His parents had some weird taste. Which reminded me, they weren't around so often.

Once the train stopped I went outside heading to the direction to Karma's mansion. When I reached it, the gate leading to their garden was wide opened. I ignored the creepy figures decorating the gate, for some reasons they were kind of scary.

The garden was cut into two parts by a path leading to the mansion. Standing before the door I took a deep breath. Surely it wasn't my first time here, but still I was excited to no end. I was excited to see Karma's reaction and how he'd like my present. I was looking forward to spending some time with him. Only imagining all of that made me blush again. I shouldn't fantasize about my friend, this would definitely lead to wrong expressions.

I pulled the bell. It rang once, like a diiinnnngg, it was a rather deafening sound and it continued. When it stopped it turned into another sound, still deafening and into another and so on. Until at least five minutes past. And to think I only once pulled the button. Not more, I thought. My nervousness was increasing the longer I waited.

I took another deep breath. The door opened. A butler stepped forward. I was a little startled, but recovered quickly.

"May I help you?" He watched deep into my eyes, making me nervous again. And here I was already relaxing. "I-I want to meat K-Karma", I answered.

"You name please"

"Sh-Shiota N-Nagisa"

"Oh I remember you're the young master's friend." He opened the door widely signaling for me to come in. he bowed to excuse him so could call Karma down. I took some to look around. The mansion wasn't decorated in any means.

Everything was just like the time when he last visited. Crazy colored carpets, creepy animal pictures. Oversized sofas and tables and a lot of rooms. Nothing Christmas related. So indeed Karma didn't celebrate it at all. Somehow it felt sad.

I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the redhead. His eyes immediately fell onto me as he looked down from the first floor. He did look surprised and I mentally hoorayed. One success for today. He stepped down the long stairway. Followed by the butler.

Once they were in front of me the butler spoke once again. "I apologize for the wait" he turned to Karma, "have fun with your girlfriend, young master."

My face reddened at his last words when I opened my mouth to reply Karma interrupted me. "He's a boy. And just a friend." The butler just grinned strangely and left us alone. My face still red and flustered a tried to look anywhere but Karma.

"Pff, you turned red so quickly" he teased, which didn't help the heat in my face. "Don't say you hit a liking in me?"

He would never stop. "O-of course not!" I took once again a deep breath.

"Didn't you say, you were spending time with your family?"

"I just wanted to drop by." When I turned towards him he smiled deviously, his trademark grin. "Aw you wanted to be with me?" he singsong. Before he could tease me any more I hold the present in my hand to him. He stopped immediately looking confused at it. Then at me.

"S-since it is your birthday and so on…" I stuttered. Heat not leaving my face. Excitement overcoming me. "I- I made it. B-but I wasn't sure if you'd like it." Karma's expression was one I didn't see before. He indeed was surprised, but it seemed like the first time for him to receive a present.

"For me?" he asked surprised.

I nodded. "Y-you made it?"

I nodded again. Hastily. He was acting a little weird though.

"Why did you made all the trouble?" I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"For someone like me?" he laughed sadly, "not even my parents gave me one."

Oh. So that's why he was surprised. "Of course it's for you."

I smiled softly. All the nervousness disappeared. "We are friends after all."

Karma's eyes widened. He turned away and I was sure to see the color red in his face. I chuckled. It was a cute reaction. Never to be expected from the redhead.

"Come on. Open it."

He nodded. Keeping his calm attitude. Once he removed the ribbon and opened the box. He took out a large, dark grey colored fur coat. With small little belts at each sides, two. It didn't have buttons. It were small metals in d-forms able to branch into each other to close it. The sleeves carried buttons as decoration on them. It was an amazing coat and Karma's face clearly showed that he liked it.

I was pleased with that. Pleased to make Karma happy. He turned again red.  
"So you like it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's all nice and so" he responded. "Aw come on, you're totally red!" I teased. It was finally my glorious moment to make fun of the redhead. And I felt so proud of it.

For a moment I was sure he would counter my teasing, but suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me. A warm body pressed against mine. Karma pulled me into a hug. Now blood rushed again into my face. It was unusual for him to do so.

"Th-than.. ah you know erm.." he stuttered. Trying to thank me.

"What do you mean? What do I know?"

His grip tightened around me. He was annoyed, but I needed to tease him. Karma never thanked others.

"Happy birthday and Christmas Karma." I said as I hugged him back. Happily.

"Thank you, Nagisa."

And so we spent the rest of the day together. Playing games. Eating cakes. Karma played pranks on me. We had a lot of fun. Karma smiled genuinely, and it was one of his most beautiful smile I had seen on his face. It made me the happiest. I realized on that day that Karma indeed was close to me and precious. When I left I could swear to have heard him mumble: "This was the best birthday ever."


End file.
